percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús: Chapter six
Tom regained conciseness and stared out into the darkness. He realised that he was being carried, by whom he did not know - just like he did not know of the ever growing threat. Tom looked up at the person who was carrying him and was surprised to see that it was Kyle. Tom looked around and saw Lottie, her hand clasped tightly inside Kyle’s. Kyle glanced down at Tom and suddenly a surprised look appeared on his face, but quickly turned into a smile. Kyle grinned as he put Tom down. Lottie appeared in front of Tom, hugging him tightly. “Hey!” Tom said with a smile. Tom heard a scream. Tom instantly recognized it, it was the voice of a dead girl, the voice of Eleanor Blaise. Tom started running, his legs ached but he ignored the pain. He broke into a full on sprint, with Kyle and Lottie on his tail. He ran down alleyways, across once busy streets, through car parks until he reached the source of the sound. Then he saw them, a raging torrent of fire and a boy crouched low holding a handgun which was shooting bolts of lightning at the creatures. Kyle and Tom ran forwards towards the fire. Kyle plunged his hand into the hot flames, his hands clasping hold of the girl inside. Suddenly the flames started to die down, eventually leaving a few dull sparks. Tom rushed over to Eleanor. “Eleanor.” He whispered. “Tom?” she asked. Tom grinned and turned to Kyle. “Take Carter and Lottie somewhere safe.” “Why do I always ‘ave to protect people?” “Because we trust you.” Kyle couldn’t be bothered to argue, so he just grabbed ahold of Carters arm and tightly clasped Lottie’s and ran down a dark alleyway. Tom turned around to face Eleanor who was still sitting down on the tarmac. Tom leaned down and pulled her to her feet. She smiled at him and vice versa. They turned towards an oncoming crowd of Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús and ran. Tom left and Eleanor right. Tom drew Charos and sprinted full pelt at the crowd, releasing his dark grey wings at the last moment and decapitating the majority of them. Eleanor drew her crossbow, taking them out from a range. Tom saw them first. There were four of them, all dressed in black. Tom dived down towards them, banishing Charos in front of him and slashing at the impostors. He took the first from above, slashing at the mans heart. He fell to the floor instantly, dropping his desert eagle handgun on the way. The next one came at Eleanor, but she shot him in the chest, punching his lung. Tom jumped upon the next, squeezing the life out of him. Tom got up and saw it. The last man was holding up his gun and aiming it at Eleanor’s turned back. Tom jumped. The man shot. The bullets took impact into the left side of Tom’s hip. Tom fell, his scream was full of agony. Eleanor turned and shot the man in the neck killing him instantly. She turned to Tom and crouched by his side. “Why?” she cried. “B-becaus-se I L-love you.” Tom lay still, except from the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was as though he was dead. John drove the van that he and Norman had found discarded full of fuel at the side of the road. As they drove along the once busy dual-carriageway that led the way out of the city they saw the road blocked by many hordes of Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús. “There’s no way we’re getting past them alive.” John muttered. “Why not, might as well give it a tr-” Suddenly there was an explosion and the van went flying over the edge of the dual-carriageway and the car fell quickly towards the ground. As soon as it hit the ground it made a load bang, the doors fell off and it started to roll down the hill. John rolled out of the van dragging Norman with him as he went. John put Normans limp body on his back in a fireman's lift and drew a handgun from its holster. He walked forwards a few steps, saw a Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús run at him, shot it in the head spraying its brains everywhere. He knew that it would just get back up if he didn’t burn it so he ran. As they turned a corner Norman awoke. “oh god... What happened?” John put him down and started to speak. “You got knocked out is what happened.” “No. I mean what happened there?” John looked upwards and saw a destroyed church. “I-I dunno...” “Wait a sec - thats saint Peters... My families ‘ouse is just round the corner!” “Well thats conviniant isn’ it.” They set of round the corner towards a old house. After John had kicked down the door he saw that it had been deserted quite a while ago. “W-what ‘appened?” Choked Norman. “I dunno, but it dun look good.” They walked though the dark silent house, the floorboards creaked under every step. They stepped into the kitchen and wished they hadn't. The reason for this was that there were three large tanks of propane, the gas was on and a lighter had just been chucked in through the window. John pushed Norman backwards out of the kitchen door and slammed it shut. There was a bang. There were flames. There was an explosion. There was nothing. Previous Next Category:Jack Firesword Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús